


Morning After Dinner

by PyroRawr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Shenko - Freeform, Spacer (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroRawr/pseuds/PyroRawr
Summary: Takes place after the Kaidan and Shepard's dinner date in her apartment.





	

The sun’s early morning light found its way through Shepard’s large framed window.

It slowly weaved its presence throughout her apartment, eventually rising and making its way towards her room. Kaidan was positioned with his face away from the the hallway, his back perfectly shielding him from the inevitable light.  He lazily had Shepard wrapped around his arms, however, Shepard’s face was closer to the headboard, unlike Kaiden’s. Therefore, in view of the rising sun.  She cursed under her breath as she squinted at coming morning and moved slowly and very groggily in an attempt to avoid the morning that inevitably awaited her and the slight headache that still pulsed through her from the previous night.

Even in his deepest sleep, Kaiden was still able to feel her stir beside him, causing him to instinctively pull her back towards him. 

“Kaidan..” She murmured.

At the soft mention of his name, Kaidan let out a small grunt, causing Shepard to let out a sigh. 

_ “Kaidan.”  _ She said, her voice growing more sternly this time.

Expecting no response, she decided to take this moment to take his presence in.. His hair was loose, slightly slumped, and no longer tightly kept as he normally had it.  She stifled a laugh, as she remembered  _ she  _ was to blame for the disheveled mess of his curls. She _ did indeed _ run her fingers through his hair various times throughout the night. The edges around his eyes showed signs of the constant restlessness he lived with. He's told her, that whenever he fell asleep with her in his arms, that his migraines became tolerable, sometimes even invisible. While she questioned this, she felt it in herself that he provided her relief from her nightmares. She didn't quite understand how, but the warmth he provided with his embrace always made her feel safer.

Shepard’s gaze shifts  to the rest of him.  His body laid tightly cocooned in the bedsheets, with only his chest visible to her. It made it hard believe that he was there with her. That she was in his arms. After everything that has happened, that is even  _ still _ happening,  he had chosen her, as just as she had chosen him. And  _ no one  _ was going to take him away from her. Not Cerberus, not the Reapers, not some crazy, rounded up clone of hers, _ no one _ .

While reluctant to do so, Kaidan finally opened his eyes. He sighed as he wiped the clinging sleep from his eyes. Aside from, the  _ late night activities,  _ he felt as if he’s gotten a decent amount of sleep. Something he wasn’t fairly used to. It made him long for many more moments just like this. Moments he’d wake up and find the love of his life lying next to him.   But he wasn't used to having much time to himself and Shepard. Hell he wasn't used to  _ any _ of this. Most of the time they spent together, they've had to keep it somewhat professional. Quick, small smiles shot from across the room. He thought back to all the moments he's had her within arm's reach, the moments he had to fight every fiber in his body from running to her, engulfing her in  his arms, and bringing his lips to meet the warm, softness of hers, as he’d lose himself in the tingling sensation they constantly left him with. He let out a sigh and turned his attention to the room around him, taking in it. The apartment alone was  _ huge. _ And he had to admit, Anderson and Kahlee had furnished the place beautifully. There was a total of three rooms, each fairly spacious, but somehow, last night Shepard and him found themselves in this one. Back on the Normandy, apart from the nights that he spent in Shepard's cabin, he had a simple bed. Granted it was small, and the room was shared with the rest of the crew, but he didn't mind. The Normandy was his home. As long as Shepard was there. 

"What's wrong?" he sleepily groaned out as he zoned back into reality. Shepard leaned into his side and intertwined her fingers with his. From there, she was finally shielded from the sun.  

"It appears it is morning." She said with a sigh. While sleep still lingered within her, she was content as she recalled the events of the previous night. 

Kaidan chuckled. He admired the way she looked when she let her mind wander. Loved the way her eyes shined as they relived what her mind painted. He loved to see the corner of her lips grow as they led to her beautiful, hidden dimples. Unaware that Kaidan was lovingly staring after her, she slightly jumped when he tucked a small strand of her hair back behind her ear. He then met her wandering eyes with his and cupped her face in his hands. "So it is." He said before leaning in and meeting her lips with his.

Shepard laughed gleefully as she slowly pulled back, staring deeply into his eyes "Oh Kaidan.." She caressed his cheeks. "What would I do without you..."

Kaidan reached for her hand and kissed it gently. " _ That's _ something you'll never have to find out.." She smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. 

When they parted, she leaned her head against his chest, bringing the sheets closer to her, since they were the only thing covering her.

Kaidan wanted to savor as much time he had with her. While also make up for those two years she was.. He shook his head, unable to actually believe that she was gone at one point. He turned his gaze over to her, his eyes scanning over her protectively. He could feel the slight rise and fall of her body with every breath she took. Her eyes were closed, clutching to his similar hope that this could last forever. He pulled her body closer to his, as to remind himself that she was really there. That the woman he fell head over heels for, that the woman he fell madly in love with,  _ in fact  _ came back to.

Shepard didn't want to move either. She didn't want to do anything else than stay in the warm embrace that his arms provided. When she suddenly felt Kaidan pull her body closer, she used it as an excuse to bury her face in his chest. She loved to feel his heartbeat race with every time she ran her fingers through his chest. Shepard admired the sight of him. Her hand slowly slid up his chest, towards his shoulder, feeling his muscles as they twitched at her mere touch. His arms made her feel safe and protected while also bringing her warmth and stability. His eyes brought her comfort when everything seemed to going to hell. His touch, ever so pulsating, brought her life, energy if you will, every time it came in contact with hers.

She only had the pleasure of seeing his body the few moments they've had together. When they didn’t have to rush towards a mission, or fill out reports or brief the council.  And as rare as the occasions were, it made Shepard appreciate them that much more. 

"Last night was  _ amazing. _ " She softly whispered.

"My cooking? I know. It was amazing." He said with a smirk. 

"Ha-ha very funny. If I remember correctly, You burned the garlic O' great one."  She returned his smirk, while giving him a light punch in his stomach. She then began to get up, wrapping the clumps of bedsheet around her chest.

"Aw, come on Shepard. Don't leave yet. It's too early." He argued playfully as he gently pulled her arm back, making her drop the sheet. She landed with a soft thud next to him, fully exposed. 

"Last night was one the best I've had since Ilos..” He sighed. “Having your body next to mine is an amazing feeling that I will never forget and that I will continue to treasure forever."

Shepard tried to keep herself from spilling the tears the threatened to come loose.

All this time, they have been fighting to not only for their own lives, but for the lives in all of the whole galaxy, that they had put themselves, their feelings, their relationship, on the side. Thinking about the time that they have been separated, ate her alive. From the beginning and on, each time she would see him, she longed to be next to him. This is one of the few times she had gotten that chance.

"Kaidan.. I.." She began before Kaidan interrupted. 

"Hey.." He scooted closer to her and drew his eyes to hers. "This has been the greatest challenge of my life. But it has bore the greatest reward." He ran his fingers through her arm, rendering her body numb at his touch. The only thing keeping their bodies from fully coming in contact, were the covers that remained on Kaidan. 

"And I thank God, that you were brought back to me.. Losing you.. was one of the most unbearable times in my life..” He shifted his whole body towards her. “But if I had known you'd come back, if I would've known that I would only lose you for two years and see you again, than lose you forever.. Then I would’ve rather waited those two years.."

A tear finally managed escape her eye, and slid down her cheek. She had never before let her emotions out in front anyone. She’s always had to force herself to be strong for everyone else.  But after hearing what she caused Kaidan while she was gone.. It hurt her so deeply.

"I am so sorry for hurting you, Kaidan..” She quickly wiped her eyes in an attempt to stop anymore tears from coming. “After seeing you in Horizon.. I thought I lost you.. I thought you hated me.. I still loved you. I do love you.. And even if you were to move on, I would've continued to love you." She looked up, her gaze reaching his as they pleaded for his forgiveness. He could tell she was fighting back tears and pulled her face closer and kissed her forehead. 

"I will always love you Shepard.” He chuckled. “No matter what." He then grabbed her hand, and placef it on the center of his chest. "Feel this?" he asked. She nods, not trusting her voice. "This...This belongs to you. It beats for you.. For your love, your kisses, your sweet, mesmerizing touch.. For all of it.”

Shepard couldn’t help but smile as he spoke. It was in that moment she felt extremely lucky to have not only known Kaidan, but for having the opportunity of falling deeply in love with him. 

"I seriously don't know where I would be without you." 

Kaidan chuckled and kissed her hand, "And I don't know where I would be  _ without  _ you. But I know you won’t have to be." He leaned over and kissed her until he was laying on top of her. 

They got lost in each other, lived in the bliss of their love for a time. Shepard eventually pulled back and as she ended lying on top of him. She placed her hand over his heart as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn’t want him to let her go, and Kaidan was completely fine with that

They end up falling asleep again. wrapped in each other's' arms. However when Kaidan awoke, he found Shepard to be missing from his arms. He groaned out and began to look around, wondering how she managed to step away without waking him.

He reached for a towel and tied around his waist before calling her name. "Shepard?

"In the kitchen!" She yelled back. He made his way  over to indeed see her standing by the stove, frying some eggs. He smirked as he realized she was only wearing one of his t-shirts, which barely hovered over her underwear. Kaiden came up from behind her and placed his arms around her waist. 

"Smells amazing." He said as he gave her quick peck on the cheek. "By the way, next time you leave my arms, you gotta tell me."

"I thought maybe after seeing me almost lose it this morning, you deserve a nice breakfast.” She said with a smile as she flipped over the egg. “And I didn't want to wake you, you seemed to be really tired." 

He let out a small sigh. "Seeing you like that.. I’ll be honest, it frightened me." He said softly, squeezing her a bit. 

"It just hurt me to think of the pain I put you through all those two years.." She said dismally as she put the spatula down and stared at the frying pan. 

"Hey, hey..” He gently turned her to face him. “You said it yourself remember? You were unable to contact me.. And while I didn’t agree with Cerebus, you were doing what you thought was right at the time. I don't blame you for anything. Plus, you are here now. " He kissed her hand. "Seeing you now, being able to kiss you, and hold you, has made everything I went through, worth it." 

She returned the smile and kissed him gingerly before turning her attention back to the eggs. 

"I should get back to the eggs before I burn them like someone did with the garlic." She said with a half smirk. 

"Heeyy I told you that wasn't my fault, in my defense, a beautiful woman was distracting me." He said as he went to gather two plates from the cabinet. 

"Huh.” She raised an eyebrow. “So how was I am to be in awed by a handsome biotic and still manage to prepare decent breakfast?” 

He placed the plates down, turned off the stove and took her in his arms, "Maybe cause I haven't seduced you enough yet?" He said with his familiar cocky grin. 

"Hmmm. I don't know Major, I may be immune to your shenanigans." She said with a  playful shrug.

"Uh huh.." He mumbled out as he placed her on the counter, and began with a slow, gentle kiss, eventually evolving it into a deeper, hungrier, and fiercer kiss. Tongues clashed into each other. His lips begun with hers, then traveled down her neck, making her body hungry for his touch. He meets the beginning of her shirt, smiling slyly. 

His fingers danced around the corners of t-shirt, itching to shrug it off her.  "I believe this needs to come off, ma'am." Kaidan said between kisses. Shepard let out an approving moan, causing Kaiden to slowly lift it from her body. His fingers then begin to slide across her back, tracing every inch of her skin until coming to contact with her bra. As tempted as he was to release it from it hold, he decides to leave it intact. 

While Kaidan was lost in his world, showering Shepard with kisses and endless caresses throughout her body, it came to her attention that Kaidan only had the towel covering him. His chest was bared out to her and the chill air of her apartment, while the towel hid everything below his torso. She grinned between his kisses and decided to turn the tables. She slowly makes her way down from the counter and pins him across the room against the refrigerator. It surprised Kaiden, but he remained lost in the kiss she had him locked in. Her fingers made their way down her body, eventually meeting the knot that held his towel together. Making sure he was focused on her lips, she quickly pulled it apart, the towel making a swift fall towards the floor. To Shepard’s dismay, however, Kaidan’ had at some point put on his boxers. 

They pull apart and Kaidan raised an eyebrow at her as attempts to keep a laugh at bay. "You almost had me there Commander." Shepard simply made her way back to the stove where she began to plate the eggs with the bacon and pancakes she had also prepared. 

She cleared her throat. "You knew I was going to do that?" Her voice sounded neutral as her cheeks slightly flushed at her attempt.  She was embarrassed. She thought she had the upper hand, but he had beaten her. 

"No, I didn't. But I didn't want to walk around naked, or just in boxers. As much as it might amuse  _ you _ . It is a cold, cold world out there Commander. Plus, didn't want to give the neighborhood a sight they may need therapy for." He said chuckling as he helped her set the table. She tries to stifle a laugh within her, in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. It  caused him to smile. He felt bad that he had the advantage over her, and had beat her at something for once. He felt like he needed to make her laugh to help her forget, but deep in himself, he felt proud.

~~

They both took a seat next to each other on the couch. One of the few things the apartment was missing was some chairs for the beautiful dining table that stood across the kitchen, and so for the time being, their couch served as their table.

"So. Joker told me to convince you to throw a party tonight." Kaidan’s voice echoed softly, breaking  the soft silence that had hung around them as they ate. 

"Yeah, I was thinking about it.” She placed her fork down. “Liara tried to convince me as well.  She thought it would be a good idea to get the crew to relax and mingle before we have to go back to work." She added half-heartedly. She wanted to spend time with everyone, cherish every moment she could possibly have, but she also felt guilty for thinking of such festivities when the galaxy was in such peril. "She already had Glyph transfer money into my account to buy the supplies.”

"I think you definitely should. The guys need some time off. Plus,” He scotted closer to her, the bareness of his skin rubbing against the slight oversized t-shirt she had put back on. “I don't mind spending more time with you." He added with a grin.

"I think most of the crew know by now about us." She said quietly, attempting to keep the tingling sensation he had sparked in her in check.  

"Yeah, I know.” He also placed his plate down on the small coffee table, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “And I am glad they support it.” With his free hand, he tightly  interlocks his fingers with hers, bringing a small smile to appear on her lips.  “That they support us.” His eyes glaze over his plate, unable to meet her gaze as he prepared for what he was going to say next.  “I am glad they kept you safe when I wasn't around. I kept beating myself up for not coming with you after Horizon..” He looked up. his expression showing anguish and a remorse he didn’t know would ever leave him. “Not knowing where you were, or if you were okay... It plagued me." 

She squeezed his hand. "Kaidan… I understood why you didn't come and I don't blame you for not going.  As much as I wanted you around, I also didn't want to put you in any danger." 

He smiled. "Shepard.. I love you." His voice so soft and sweet. It sounded so genuine and full of love.

She couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Kaidan." She leaned in for a kiss, their lips meeting briefly before lingering inches away each other. She slowly pulled back, and took  another spoonful of eggs.

Kaidan stirred in his seat. "So, the party, what do you say?"  

Shepard took a moment and pondered for a second before responding. "Depends if you will dance with me." Kaidan puts his napkin down as he cleans the corners of his mouth.

"You have yourself a deal. Now get dressed so we can get some shopping done." He slightly pushed her off the couch, ushering her towards her room. 

"I'm going, I'm going!" she said as she ran up the stairs laughing. "Although..” Her head peeked over the railing. “You better put some clothes on as well, Glyph should be coming by in a bit. He wanted to bring by invitations. And I don't think you want him to see you like  _ that. _ " She said as she scurried to her room, with him on her tail.

After they had teased each other some more, and changed into their uniforms, they took off towards the elevator, hand in hand. When Glyph arrived, they have left him in charge of sending out the invitations to rest of the crew while she and Kaidan went to buy  party supplies.  

"Glyph said to go to the mini machine by the bar at the casino." She said, scratching her head, unsure of where to go. She had just received the apartment from Anderson the day before, and since she’s been busy with the clone incident, she hasn't had much time to explore the Strip. 

"Remember the place we went during your last.. uh mission?" Kaidan chimed in.

Shepard gives a sigh. "I've tried to forget everything relating to it... But yeah." 

He chuckled. "Well, that's the bar Glyph is talking about. "Ohh, right. I see." He reached for her hand, wrapped it around his again, and made their way towards the casion. 

On their way, they could see people giving them strange stares, as Alliance officers aren't suppose to get close to their co-workers, but Kaidan didn't care. He didn't know how much longer he may have her with him before they have to return to the Normandy, and he wanted to cherish every moment he had with her. Shepard, while aware, didn't mind. She loved him. And that was something to showcase. She had no reason to hide it, not anymore at least, since they could be living on borrowed time. She constantly forgot that she is human as well. She may be the commander of a ship, and a Human Specter, but she has wants and desires as any other human being.  And her wants and desires are to be with Kaidan.  So for the little time that she was on shore leave, she was going to spend it with him as much as possible.

After returning from purchasing the necessary items, Glyph informs them that the invitations are ready to be sent through her private terminal,  Kaidan then helps Glyph get the place ready while Shepard went to confirm the invitations. As she made her way back to them, she passed through one of bathrooms, catching a quick glance of herself in the mirror.  "I look like I just woke up." She mumbled. She took a peek at her clock, biting her lip. "Maybe if I’m quick..." Shepard then rushes to her closet in search for something more formal to wear. Only to find out that she only had the dress she had worn to the casino during the night before. A sigh escaped her as she reluctantly began to put it on. Afterwards, she returned to the bathroom, where she quickly curled her hair and put on small applications of makeup. "Since I am the one throwing this party, I might as well look half decent." She said to herself, unaware that Kaidan was about to walk in.

"Looking good for someone?" He joked as  he leaned against the side of the door.

"Just trying to look somewhat decent for a certain Major and _ second _ Human Specter." She said with a smirk.

Her comment caused him to smile. But it quickly went away as he caught  a glimpse of himself.  "I wish I had something decent to put on." he grumbled. All he had was his Alliance uniform. The suit he wore the day before was a rental, and at that moment, he instantly regretted having returned it. 

"Babe, you look great." Shepard said, smiling as she walked by and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her, slightly blushing at her words.  "Now how do I look?" She posed for him. 

"Like the brightest star in the galaxy." He said as he pulled her in and brought his lips to hers, his hand gently gliding through her cheekbone, while the other holding her waist.  Shepard was a few inches short from Kaidan, so every time they kissed, she usually had to be on the edge of her feet. He found this to be greatly adorable, but sometimes, like this instance, he would bend down for her, aligning their faces perfectly with each other's.

"Ah but you're just being modest." She said between his kisses. They stood there, holding each other, lost in the vastness of each other eyes, when the soft sound of the doorbell brought them back to reality. "Pardon me, Major, but I'm afraid I must get the door." She said with a cocky smile as she slides from his arms. Kaidan longingly stared after her, wondering how he could've gotten so lucky to fall in love with an amazing, smart, beautiful woman that not only had all those qualities but was capable of handling the weight of the galaxy in her hands, capable of remaining beyond strong in everything she had and is still enduring and the most baffling to him, capable of loving him more than he could've ever imagined possible. 


End file.
